More precisely, the present invention relates to a monitoring system and method, which allows to give advice to the individual (the ‘user’), and give personalized coaching to the individual about his/her health.
It is known from EP2685895 a monitoring system to monitor blood glucose level with individualized advice about what action or medicine to take. However, this kind of medical device is intrusive, requires knowledge from the user and does not take into account history of previous behaviour of the patient.
Therefore, there is a need to propose a user-friendly, simple-to-use monitoring system which can you be used beyond medical field by any individual user.